The Huntress Joins The Next Avengers
by Beccollie
Summary: Please go easy on this story this is my first story. This takes place after the Avengers defeat Ultron and head back to Ultra City. The Avengers meet an old friend of Hawkeye's. But there's more to this girl than meets the eye. I've finally finished Chapter 1, and it's on page 4. Go to page 4 and read it, then go back to page 1 and you'll understand the story better.
1. Chapter 2

"You mean he wasn't with you?" I asked nervously. Hawkeye shook his head.

"I thought he was with you."

"Come on, then. Let's just find him and get out of here; I don't like this place. It's too sweet for my taste." I whispered. They walked down the hallway looking for their lost leader.

James's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to find myself strapped to a table in a small room.

"Ah, so nice for you to join us, son of Captain America." An evil feminine said gleefully.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I snarled in rage.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." the voice retorted evilly and laughed. "My secret plan is going as accordingly to as planned." the voice replied sinisterly.

"What are you planning?" I demanded furiously.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." the voice snickered.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. 'I hope Hawkeye and Rosemary are okay, especially Rosemary.'

Rosemary's P.O.V.

We continued to walk through the many twisting hallways with no avail. A huge vine grabbed Rosemary and Hawkeye, and dragged them through a secret door.

I woke up and found myself lying down on a white labratory table. 'Where am I?' I thought nervously. I sat up in a sitting position and looked around the dimmly lit room. A boy with red hair laid down on another lab table a few feet away from where I was sitting in.

"James!" I exclaimed running up to his table. He looked up at me surprised.

"Rosemary, how were you able toget free from the straps on your lab table so quickly?" James asked quickly. I made a confused face.

"What do you mean? There were no straps holding me back." I explained confused.

"Me and Hawkeye both have straps holding us down to these tables." James explained. I pulled out my sword and James's eyes widened in panic.

"Uh...isn't there an easier way to do this?" I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional." I reassured him. In one swift swipe, I sliced through the straps and I barely missed his face. James let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go get Hawkeye." James said. He showed me where Hawkeye was struggling to get free from his bondages. When Hawkeye saw us, he relaxed and I swiftly cut him free.

"Okay, let's find the creep and take 'em down." Hawkeye said furiously.

"Not so fast." the voice commanded. Venus Fly Traps surrounded us. 'That voice...it's so familiar.' I thought.

"Penny?" I called out nervously. The Venus Fly Traps disappeared underground and a small red tulip grew out of the ground instead. Its petal unveiled a girl with crystal wings the same age as Pym and she was about 6 inches tall. Then, she daintily flew off of the flower and grew until she reached 5' 4''. Penny had curly black hair, brown eyes, a pale face, wore a dress with sunflower petals wrapping around her body, with a thick brown strap going around her upper torso, and a pair of yellow flats.

"Rosemary!" Penny squealed. SHe ran over to me and I accepted her into a warm embrace. I smiled and gave my cousin a kiss on her pale cheek.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed happily.

"I missed you so much." Penny whispered nearly crying with tears of joy.

"Rosemary and little girl get back, before the mystery voice hurts you." Hawkeye commanded. We looked at each other and laughed.

"**I **am the mystery voice." Penny said after we calmed down. Just then, Tony and the other Avengers burst through the wall sending concrete flying everywhere.

"What's going on in here?" Tony demanded angrily.

"My little cousin found us." I said proudly.

"She's your cousin?" Pym asked astonished. 'Rosemary's cousin is hot.' Pym thought.

"Yep, name's Penny." Penny introduced herself. She looked at Pym and nearly squealed. 'He's so cute.' Penny thought.

"My name is Pym."

"I'm Azari."

"I am Torunn."

"I'm Hawkeye, your cousin's friend."

"Lucky, I couldn't make any friends." Penny said sadly.

"Why not?" Pym asked confused.

"Because they all ended up thinking I was too annoying and weird." Penny said miserably.

"That's too bad. You wanna be my friend?" Pym asked cheerfully. Penny brightened.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Pym whispered. They gave each other high fives.

"I'm Tony. You set up some pretty impressive traps back there." Tony complimented her.

"Thanks, I learned from the best, Rosemary." Penny said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yep, she taught me everything I know."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, I've been living here since..." Penny trailed. Ever since 'The Incident' Penny had been living in Paris. I noticed Penny's sudden mood swing from happiness to sorrow on her face. I sighed.

"Since 'The Incident'." I finished solemnly. I gave Penny a comforting hug.

"What's 'The Incident'?" Azari asked curiously.

"You don't want to know!" Penny cried. She buriedher face in my chest and sobbed. Tony gave me a questioning look and I let out another sigh.

"We don't like to talk about it. It's...complicated." I rubbed Penny's spine softly as she weeped. I nearly broke down with Penny, but I needed to be strong for her. 'She needs me to be strong for her. I can't fall apart now!' I desperately thought.

"Do you want to join our team, Penny?" I asked her gently. "You can if you want to." I added.

"I-I don't want to be a burden," Penny said hoarsely. I gave the Avengers a pleading look.

"It's no burden, Penny. You seem to have very strong capabilities that we could use," Tony reassured her with a look of sympathy.

"O-Okay, then, I'll join," Penny sniffled.

"Yes! 2 new sisters in 2 days!" Pym exclaimed happily.

"It appears you changed a lot of things here in the lab, but it'll have to do," Tony observed thoughtfully.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to; I can change it all back if you want me to."

"Don't worry about it, but could you do away with all this vegetation for awhile? We need to stay here, so that I can rebuild our friend, Vision's body," Tony explained.

"Who's Vision?"

"Ah!" A voice yelled. James was being pinned to the found by a black bear cub.

"Blackie!" I called cheerfully to the bear. The bear glanced at me, ran over and tackled me. The cub grunted in greeting.

"Sorry about that!" Penny apologized. "Who are you?"

"I'm James. Why do you have a huge bear?" James asked exhausted.

"Me and Rose found her when we were little. The Mama Bear had been hunted, so we took her in," she remembered the old times when she, Rosemary and Abigail had gotten themselves into a whole lot of trouble as children.

"Who hunted the Mama Bear?"

"Rosemary did. The Mama Bear was trying to eat one of her tiger cubs. However, I've gotten over it."

"How long have you been hunting?" Azari asked me. Finally, Blackie had gotten off of me.

"Since I was 3," I said proudly.

"And how old were you when the Mama Bear was killed?" Torunn asked astounded.

"Um...9 years old."

"How old was Penny?" Pym asked.

"7 years old." Everyone stared at me open mouthed.

"What? I was very adventurous as a kid," I grumbled indignantly with my arms crossed.

"Do you guys want to go sightseeing?" Penny asked changing the subject.

"Sure, but let us get settled in first," I chuckled amused.

"I almost forgot my manners! Welcome to Paris, the City of L'Amoure," Penny greeted good humouredly.

"What's the City of L'Amour?" Pym asked confused while earning a giggle from Penny.

"The City of Love," Penny answered mischievously. We all stared at her, and Hawkeye faced me.

"She has the same mischievous face as you do right now. This can't be good."

"Nope, it definitely can't be good," I said fiendishly. Penny and me high-fived each other and Hawkeye gulped.

* * *

After Penny had shown us around the lad and helped us settle in, Tony suggested we make some simple household furniture. We worked until 7 o'clock at night, we chose our bedrooms, and unpacked. Tony walked into my room where I was lying in a hammock made of leaves and vines twisted together, petting my tiger cubs.

"Hi, Tony," I greeted him with a sweet smile. "What brings you here?" I asked him pretending not to know why he was here, when I knew he wanted to talk about what happened earlier today.

"What was the 'Incident' that Penny had cried about earlier today?" I sighed obviously letting him see how much I didn't want to talk about this particular topic. He winced.

"It's not something I like talking about, but let's just say for the most part that, it was the reason why my family has gone, my home was destroyed and why a lot of people I loved and cared about are gone," I finished heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry. How old were you and Penny?"

"I was 12 and she was 10."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. We don't like talking about it," I muttered bitterly.

"Alright, just don't be angry at us for being curious about your past."

"I know. Good night, Tony," I crawled underneath me blanket of soft flowers.

"Good night, Rosemary," Tony said and left the room. He silently walked to his room for the night.

**The Next Day**

The next morning, Tony woke up early and cooked eggs, pancakes and bacon for everyone on the small red brick fireplace they had built yesterday. They also had built a small refrigerator to store water and other things and a large wooden table and chairs were also built for their kitchen. Penny, me and Torunn walked into our make shift kitchen.

"What are you cooking, Tony?" Torunn asked him curiously. The smell of bacon was new to her.

"Eggs, pancakes and bacon," Tony answered; he flipped a pancake up into the air and caught it in the frying pan.

"What's this 'bacon'?" I whispered into her ear what bacon really was and she made a horrified face. "It's still edible?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's still really good. Me and Rosemary used to eat it almost everyone month," Penny reassured her.

"But, why only once a month?" We walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

"Pigs weren't very abundant, because we lived on a tropical island," I answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, our home was beautiful," Penny reminisced and she began to eat the eggs on her plate.

"If you don't mind me asking, what your home like?" Tony asked curiously as he took a seat beside Penny.

"It was beautiful beyond imaginable!" Penny squealed.

"Morning guys!" Pym called. He took a seat across from Penny.

"Morning," Penny called just as cheerfully. Then, Hawkeye and Azari walked into the room. Azari sat on Pym's left side; facing Tony. Hawkeye sat on Pym's right side; facing Torunn.

"Morning, beautiful," Hawkeye flirted. Torunn blushed bright red and I caught her red handed, I smirked at this.

"Morning, Hawkeye," Torunn greeted shyly. James silently, stalked into the room and sat across from me.

"James, when do you want me to fix your shield generator?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Maybe later on, when I'm more awake," James moaned.

"What happened?"

"Pym here wouldn't let me sleep all night long," James answered annoyed. I giggled at this.

"Sorry, it was payback," Pym apologized but it was obvious that he didn't mean it.

"What did I do to you?" James demanded furiously. Pym whispered something in his ear, which made James, put on an indignant face.

"I didn't say that! That was Hawkeye," James retorted.

"What? That Pym has a crush on-" but Hawkeye was unable to finish because Azari's hand covered his mouth to keep him from continuing.

"Hawkeye, don't," Azari warned him.

"Guys, come on. Let's eat breakfast in peace," Tony announced over the noise making the boys calm down, until the end of breakfast.

"'Kay, who wants to go sightseeing?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Me!" Pym volunteered.

"I'll go too," Torunn added.

"In that case, I'm going too," Hawkeye declared.


	2. Chapter 3

"Aw, Francey's going on a date with Torunn," I teased them and they both blushed bright red.

"Shut up, Rosemary. You just want some alone time with James," Hawkeye countered.

"OOOOHHH! You just got burned," Penny exclaimed. I stared her down and she bolted up into the air in her pixie form. She hid behind Pym.

"Penny, I wouldn't be talking, since you and I both know who you like," I warned her and she turned bright pink.

"You wouldn't," Penny whimpered.

"Oh, on the contrary. I definitely would," I threatened and she turned from pink to pale.

"But, you didn't deny the fact that you wanted some alone time with James," Azari replied with a huge grin on his face.

"You know what? I'm out of here," I retorted and I stormed off towards my room. I slammed the door shut and flopped down onto my hammock bed, startling my tigers that had slept underneath my hammock.

Torunn's P.O.V.

"Real mature guys," James replied annoyed. **_Boom!_** Was heard from down the hallway.

"You think I went a little too far?" Azari asked guiltily. Hawkeye shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have continued," Hawkeye blamed him.

"Me too," Penny added.

"I'll try and talk to her," I finally responded. I flew down the hallway to Rosemary's room and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Torunn,"

"Come in," A daisy opened the door for me to enter and I walked over to Rosemary's hammock/bed. She was lying in the hammock, looking up at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Angry and embarrassed at the same time, but I'm okay," Rosemary answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, you did tease me and Hawkeye first," I pointed out nervously. Rosemary let out another sigh.

"He's practically my brother. We do thing sort of thing all the time….but for some reason…it hit me really hard," Rosemary explained.

"But, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you really want some alone time with James?"

"No!" before I even had a chance to move, she threw a pillow in my face. We both laughed.

"You should go talk to them and apologize to them," I advised her. Rosemary let out a groan of annoyance.

"I know," We got up and left the room to find that everyone was still sitting at the table, except for Tony. Hawkeye, Azari and Penny immediately stood up.

"Rosemary, I'm sorry for going too far with the teasing," Hawkeye apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted,"

"Me too," Penny added with her hung held low in shame.

"It's okay, Pen. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so mean," I apologized to her sincerely.

"It's okay," Penny gave me a big hug to tell me that it was okay.

"I'm sorry, too." Azari replied.

"It's alright," I shook his hand to reassure him of it.

"Well, let's go sightseeing, now," Pym exclaimed happily.

"I can't, I got to do a check up on the animals, but I'll catch up to you guy later," I explained.

"I'm going to catch up on my lost sleep," James stated bluntly. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom, I smiled deviously.

"What are you planning?" Penny asked excitedly.

"It involves getting 'you know who' soaking wet," I responded vaguely.

"Tell us what happens when we get back," Pym said mischievously. They quickly left, and I checked on my tigers thoroughly. They appeared to be in pretty good shape, but Blackie could definitely use a bath. 'Blackie's really stubborn when it comes to bathing. I'll ask James to help me give her a bath.' I thought. I flew over to James's room and knocked politely on his door, after a minute or two he finally opened the door.

"Can you help me give Blackie a bath?" I asked innocently. James nodded.

"Sure,"

"Thanks, I already got everything ready," I told him. I dragged him by the arm and led him to where Blackie was waiting angrily in the tub. I handed him gloves, a bucket of water and soap. I quickly took off my gloves and I put on new ones then, I picked up a hose and sprayed Blackie. We quickly spread shampoo all over Blackie's fur.

"Roar!" Blackie roared, and jumped out of the tub splashing James and Rosemary with water and soap.

"No, Blackie! Come back!" I chased after her with James running quickly behind me. I was able to make Blackie go charging back in James's direction. Me and James pushed Blackie into the tub, but Blackie pulled James into the tub with her and I burst out laughing.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" James asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered through gasps of breath from laughing. James grabbed the edge of my dress and pulled me into the tub with him.

"Look who's laughing now!" Suddenly, the tub lurched forward and it slid down the hill we were on. We both screamed for our lives and we held each other for dear life. Then, the tub flipped forward into a small stream. I sat up in the stream with James and we coughed up mouthfuls of soap and water; Blackie dragged herself up the bank and into the top branches of a nearby apple tree. I trudged up the bank of the stream and collapsed onto the ground in a sitting position.

"That was awesome!" I shouted gleefully. I was still panting from being scared halfway to death and from the cold water of the stream. James collapsed next to me and leaned on my shoulder for a couple of seconds.

"That was pretty cool," James finally responded after a long pause. I blushed as he kept his head on my shoulder for a few minutes. He quickly jerked his head up, when he realized who's head he was leaning on. He blushed beet red.

"Um…sorry, I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," James stuttered as he began to panic. I smiled and giggled at his awkward situation. I grabbed his hand and held it comfortingly, he stared at me shocked by the touch of my hand on his hand.


	3. Chapter 4

"Aw, Francey's going on a date with Torunn," I teased them and they both blushed bright red.

"Shut up, Rosemary. You just want some alone time with James," Hawkeye countered.

"OOOOHHH! You just got burned," Penny exclaimed. I stared her down and she bolted up into the air in her pixie form. She hid behind Pym.

"Penny, I wouldn't be talking, since you and I both know who you like," I warned her and she turned bright pink.

"You wouldn't," Penny whimpered.

"Oh, on the contrary. I definitely would," I threatened and she turned from pink to pale.

"But, you didn't deny the fact that you wanted some alone time with James," Azari replied with a huge grin on his face.

"You know what? I'm out of here," I retorted and I stormed off towards my room. I slammed the door shut and flopped down onto my hammock bed, startling my tigers that had slept underneath my hammock.

Torunn's P.O.V.

"Real mature guys," James replied annoyed. **_Boom!_** Was heard from down the hallway.

"You think I went a little too far?" Azari asked guiltily. Hawkeye shook his head.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have continued," Hawkeye blamed him.

"Me too," Penny added.

"I'll try and talk to her," I finally responded. I flew down the hallway to Rosemary's room and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Torunn,"

"Come in," A daisy opened the door for me to enter and I walked over to Rosemary's hammock/bed. She was lying in the hammock, looking up at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Angry and embarrassed at the same time, but I'm okay," Rosemary answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, you did tease me and Hawkeye first," I pointed out nervously. Rosemary let out another sigh.

"He's practically my brother. We do thing sort of thing all the time….but for some reason…it hit me really hard," Rosemary explained.

"But, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you really want some alone time with James?"

"No!" before I even had a chance to move, she threw a pillow in my face. We both laughed.

"You should go talk to them and apologize to them," I advised her. Rosemary let out a groan of annoyance.

"I know," We got up and left the room to find that everyone was still sitting at the table, except for Tony. Hawkeye, Azari and Penny immediately stood up.

"Rosemary, I'm sorry for going too far with the teasing," Hawkeye apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted,"

"Me too," Penny added with her hung held low in shame.

"It's okay, Pen. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been so mean," I apologized to her sincerely.

"It's okay," Penny gave me a big hug to tell me that it was okay.

"I'm sorry, too." Azari replied.

"It's alright," I shook his hand to reassure him of it.

"Well, let's go sightseeing, now," Pym exclaimed happily.

"I can't, I got to do a check up on the animals, but I'll catch up to you guy later," I explained.

"I'm going to catch up on my lost sleep," James stated bluntly. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom, I smiled deviously.

"What are you planning?" Penny asked excitedly.

"It involves getting 'you know who' soaking wet," I responded vaguely.

"Tell us what happens when we get back," Pym said mischievously. They quickly left, and I checked on my tigers thoroughly. They appeared to be in pretty good shape, but Blackie could definitely use a bath. 'Blackie's really stubborn when it comes to bathing. I'll ask James to help me give her a bath.' I thought. I flew over to James's room and knocked politely on his door, after a minute or two he finally opened the door.

"Can you help me give Blackie a bath?" I asked innocently. James nodded.

"Sure,"

"Thanks, I already got everything ready," I told him. I dragged him by the arm and led him to where Blackie was waiting angrily in the tub. I handed him gloves, a bucket of water and soap. I quickly took off my gloves and I put on new ones then, I picked up a hose and sprayed Blackie. We quickly spread shampoo all over Blackie's fur.

"Roar!" Blackie roared, and jumped out of the tub splashing James and Rosemary with water and soap.

"No, Blackie! Come back!" I chased after her with James running quickly behind me. I was able to make Blackie go charging back in James's direction. Me and James pushed Blackie into the tub, but Blackie pulled James into the tub with her and I burst out laughing.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" James asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered through gasps of breath from laughing. James grabbed the edge of my dress and pulled me into the tub with him.

"Look who's laughing now!" Suddenly, the tub lurched forward and it slid down the hill we were on. We both screamed for our lives and we held each other for dear life. Then, the tub flipped forward into a small stream. I sat up in the stream with James and we coughed up mouthfuls of soap and water; Blackie dragged herself up the bank and into the top branches of a nearby apple tree. I trudged up the bank of the stream and collapsed onto the ground in a sitting position.

"That was awesome!" I shouted gleefully. I was still panting from being scared halfway to death and from the cold water of the stream. James collapsed next to me and leaned on my shoulder for a couple of seconds.

"That was pretty cool," James finally responded after a long pause. I blushed as he kept his head on my shoulder for a few minutes. He quickly jerked his head up, when he realized who's head he was leaning on. He blushed beet red.

"Um…sorry, I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," James stuttered as he began to panic. I smiled and giggled at his awkward situation. I grabbed his hand and held it comfortingly, he stared at me shocked by the touch of my hand on his hand.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

**James's P.O.V.**

We had defeated Ultron a day ago and now, we've returned to Ultra City to finish off the rest of the robots. My name is James, leader of the Next Avengers; son of Captain America and Black Widow. We are the Earth's heroes at the moment. Torunn's fighting off a couple of wasp-like robots with her powerful sword and new red and blue armor in the north side of the city; she's the daughter of Thor. Pym is taking down Ultron's tower and a few of the robots down in the central part of Ultra City in his giant form; he's the son of Giant Man and Wasp. Hawkeye is the son of well, Hawkeye, or Clint Barton; he's currently fighting Ultron's robots near the south side of Ultra City with the help of the Scavengers. Some of the Scavengers were scattered throughout parts of the city with each member of the Avengers joining in the battle to get rid of these robots. Azari's on the west side with 20 Scavengers fighting along side him; he's the son of the Black Panther. I'm fighting with twenty other Scavengers here on the east side of Ultra City, and it's pretty rough out here, but we're winning none of the less. I'm fighting against 5 robot drones with the help of the Scavengers, and it's going well. _ZAP!_ A wasp-like robot with tentacles sticking out shot a metal building down with a loud crash on top of some of the Scavengers! Some of them were screaming, but then it all stopped and giant red flower appeared out the ground. Everything was silent and still, even the robots stopped to watch. Slowly, the flower's petals opened and dropped to the ground revealing the Scavengers unharmed. I gasped as a green figure was floating on top of them, it looked like it was concentrating on something. I walked over to it until I was face to face to the figure after it had landed gracefully on the ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded with authority. The green person looked like a girl, it was wearing a green dress with a hood over its head. I tried to see her face, but she was wearing a green cloth around her head.

"Call me 'Huntress'," The girl said and she shot a greem arrow at a metal building and disappeared in the shadows. _That was weird._ Then, the fighting conitnued until it was dusk, and we defeated them all.

"James, I suggest we go to the central part of the city to help Pym. It's the most dangerous part of the city, and Pym could use all the help he can get. Mainly because the robots there, are the strongest and most upgraded of all the robots," Andrew, Hawkeye's second in command told me urgently. I nodded. Pym is still new at using his giant form and if it really is as bad as Andrew says, then we should definitely head there.

"Good thinking, Andrew. Scavengers, let's go," I called all of them together. We ran to the central part of city to see Pym struggling with a couple of wasp-like creatures shooting at him and we sprang into battle quickly. The Scavengers shot lasers at the robots and we quickly finished them off.

"Thanks for the help," Pym shouted from 50 feet up high. "Let's go see if Azari is finished with his side of the city," Pym suggested and he carried us in his hands over to the west side of the city. When we got to the west side of the city, it looked like a tornado had hit the place and it looked deserted. A lon figure stood off in the distance, it was the Huntress.

"Hey!" I called through cupped hands and she jumped at the sign of my voice. She pulled out a green arrow and a green bow, she was about to shoot the arrow. "Wait, don't leave yet!" I called desperately. She stopped immediately and turned to look at me, she was a couple of feet away from me.

"What do you want?" She asked nervously.

"Did you see if a group of people fight over here?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, after they finished up here, they went over to the north side of the city," Huntress answered quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked her curiously, and she stiffened. She hesitated.

"I'm going to the north side to help with the fighting," Huntress answered slightly annoyed.

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked her nervously. She sighed.

"Fine," She walked towards and my heart started to beat so loud that I thought she could hear it. We walked towards the north side to see that people were already starting to leave the area. I spotted Torunn and Azari quickly.

"Torunn!" I called waving a hand for her to see me. She noticed and flew over to me in a matter of moments.

"Hi, James. We finished quickly once Azari and his group arrived 30 minutes ago. We were just about to go help out Hawkeye," Torunn reported with a triumphant smile on her face. A piercing scream was heard from the crowd. A huge spider-like robot was holding a couple of Scavengers captive in their tentacle arms, it quickly hid in behind a large metal building with the captives in hand. The Huntress ran after the robot as quickly as possible.

**Huntress's P.O.V.**

As soon as I saw that giant spider take off with those people, I ran after it like there was no tomorrow. I rounded a corner and down a couple of alleyways, until I skidded to a halt. An enormous spider web blocked the rest of the alleyway, there were metal cocoons everywhere in different sizes. _What does that thing do to people inside those cocoons?_ I thought nervously. A metal tentacle wrapped around my waist and lifted me up into the air and I was face to face with the eight red-eyed spider. I screamed as loud as I could and it lifted a large black tentacle, it was preparing to fire something at me. A red, blue and white shield whizzed past my head and sliced the tentacle. I turned my head to see that red-headed boy from earlier catching the shield in his arms.

"Let her go!" He yelled and the spider instead, tied my arms and legs to the web. I tried to wriggle free, but it was too strong. A giant boy in a yellow and black costume came stomping behind the red headed boy, another boy with black tattoes around his body appeared with blue electricity surrounding himand a girl with blonde hair and red and blue armor appeared with a large sword, like mine, stood next to him. The blonde girl let out a fierce battle cry and lunged at the spider with her sword, and she destroyed the spider. Then, two identical spider landed on the web and pelted the girl with webs making her stuck to the ground, they tied her up tightly and shot her with a laser beam.

"Torunn!" the giant boy yelled in despair and my eyes widened as she went limp. One of the spiders tied the girl in a cocoon and tied it to the web with the other cocoons. The boy with electricity let out another battle cry shot both of the spiders with his electricity and they exploded. However, 4 more spiders appeared from behind him and shot him with a laser beam and he passed out, they tied him in a cocoon and attached it to the web with the blonde girl. The giant boy shrunk into a pixie and shot yellow laser at the spiders, but one of them shot him too, and tied him unto the web. The red headed boy was the only one left. _No!_ I channeled my inner tiger and roared as loud as tiger. I blasted the web off of me and lunged at the nearest spider with my sword in hand, I sliced him into tiny pieces, but I didn't stop there. I hurled my sword at two spiders making them explode in an instant, some of the hot metal hit me, but I barely felt it. My adrenaline hid risen dangerously high. I sensed spider eggs and I focused on my inner strength. My eyes turned a dangerous light blue and I was enveloped in blue light, then everything went black.

**James's P.O.V.**

Wow. Huntress had amazing powers! She glowed a bright blue and a blue light flashed all around me. I had to shield my eyes because of the light. When I opened them, the web had disappeared, the people were lying on the ground and the spiders were all gone, the Huntress was floating in the air. Then, once she stopped glowing, she fell out of the sky and I ran to catch her. When I caught her, she was unconsious. The ship we left the city in appeared, Tony and Vision lowered the plane; Tony helped me load it up with people and we flew back underground with the Scavengers following us.

**The Next Day...**

Everyone woke up around the next afternoon, except for Huntress. I stayed by her side the whole time. I asked Hawkeye if he knew anything about her, he said that they were friends from when he was little, but then one day she just disappeared. I heard a groan come from her and then her eyes flew open, then she bolted upright in a sitting position.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You're safe," I reassured her and she looked around nervously. She still had her face covered with green clothing.

"Where am I? What happened?" Huntress asked quickly. She cringed holdimg her head in pain and she groaned.

"You're underground with the Scavengers and the Avengers. You were caught in web with giant mechanical spiders attacking everyone. Then, you glowed a bright blue color and the webs and spiders disappeared, and people were left on the floor. After that, you fell out of the sky and I caught you, but you were already unconscious," I explained to her carefully. She groaned.

"I have to go. I need to get back to my family," She replied hoarsely. My eyes widened. Uh-oh, her family must be worried sick. She slowly got up, and walked towards the exit.

"Wait, you can't leave until you're stronger," I protested feebly. She spun around on her heel and looked at me with anger in her eyes, and I gulped.

"Watch me," She retorted and staggered out the door in a hurry. I ran after her only to meet a sharp sword pointed at my face.

"Look, I know you want to get back to your family, but let me at least go with you. I do owe you for saving us," I reasoned and she lowered her sword. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, but we've got to hurry before it gets dark out," Huntress responded exasperatedly. She led me down a nearby alleyway and through a narrow door, which emptied out into another alleyway; she stopped and placed her hand on the wall for support. Her breathing started to come out in hollow breaths.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with a concerned face and she nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, just...tired," She answered hoarsely and I started to panic.

"If you need to, you can lean on me," I told her and she hesitantly leaned on my shoulder and I placed an arm around her wide hips. Even when she was weak, she was able to guide me to a door. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, I heard feet pounding on the floor towards the door. Yet, instead of children and parents, three small orange and black striped cats rushed up to Huntress's feet, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, my girls are okay," Huntress exclaimed happily and she kneeled on the floor beside them.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked confused and she looked up at me and then I noticed that she had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"This is my family. My family is mostly gone," Huntress answered uncertainly and I nodded my head in understanding. An idea suddenly hit me.

"Huntress, would you like to join the Next Avengers?" She stared at me shocked and suspicious. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why?"

"Well, you have strong powers that we could use in our team, and you look like you could use a new home," I explained nervously. Silence.

"Can I bring my tiger cubs with me?" Huntress asked uneasily and I nodded my head in response. "Then, I'll join," Huntress accepted cheerfully and I grinned broadly. She went into the room and grabbed a guitar and a backpack.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Huntress answered nonchalantly. I held out my hand for her to take and she hesitated, but she eventually gave in and took my hand. I gently pulled her close to me and helped her walk back to the underground station with the three cats following right behind her. After 15 or more minutes went by, we finally made it back to the station and we found Tony frantically giving out orders to the Scavengers.

"Tony, what's the problem?" I asked him curiously and his worried expression changed to an angry one.

"Where have you two been?" Tony demanded furiously and I flinched. "I sent out a bunch of people to go looking for you two," Tony added furiously.

"It was my fault," Huntress said looking Tony straight in the eye, it looked like she was daring him to comment on it. Tony was staring at her waiting for an answer. She sighed.

"After I woke up, went to go check on my family and he didn't want me to go alone," Huntress explained calmly. Tony eyed her suspiciously and turned to me and I nodded my head in agreement. It was sorta like that, but not in the same way.

"Very well, then," Tony looked at our hands and when I looked down I noticed our hands were still entertwined. I blushed and let go of her hand.

"Oh, and he said I could join the Next Avengers," Huntress replied pointing at me. Oops, I forgot to tell her my name.

"He did?" Tony asked surprised and he gave Huntress a suspicious glance. "Welcome to the team. My name's Tony a.k.a. Iron Man," Tony introduced himself.

"I'm Huntress, but I prefer being called Rosemary," Huntress responded monotoningly. My eyes widened in shock. Tony nodded his head.

"James, gather the others. We have to prepare our things, so we can go to London. I need to start building Vision's body at a lab there. I nodded my head and Tony walked away. Rosemary turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You forgot to introduce yourself. I told you my real name, now you have to tell me somethings about you," Rosemary said mischieviously. I blushed.

"My name's James and I'm the leader of the Next Avengers," I told her shyly and she nodded her head.

**A couple of hours later...**

Rosemary's P.O.V.

I sat down leaning against the window of the bug-like plane we were all on. An hour ago, I was introduced to each of the Avengers; Hawkeye (my long lost friend), Pym, Torunn and Azari. I talked a little bit with Torunn and learned that she was also a warrior princess like me. We became friends a lot faster than I had expected. James sat down beside me next to the window.

"Hey, Rosemary,"

"Hey, James," butterflies began attacking the inside of my stomach.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Sure,"

"Why do you wear a mask on your face?" James asked curiously. I sighed.

"When I moved to Ultra City, people told me about Ultron and all the things he did, and I decided that I wanted to help people, but I knew that I couldn't let Ultron see my face. So, I decided to wrap a green scarf around my head, so he wouldn't be able to identify me," I explained with a hidden smirk.

"Did you know that Ultron's been defeated?" James asked proudly and my head bolted upward in astonishment.

"Really? Who defeated him?" I asked fascinated and James chuckled.

"My team and The Hulk defeated him just a couple of days ago," James answered matter of factly.

"That's so cool. I heard he was indestructable," I exclaimed in awe. James smiled broadly.

"Yeah, we thought that at first too," James admitted. Awkward silence hovered around both of us. I guess I should show him my secret identity. I pulled my hood down and slowly unwrapped my green scarf, and untied my hair from my messy bun. My straight red hair tumbled down my back and curled at the tips, my blue topaz earrings dangled freely on my ears and my peach-like skin finally got some fresh air. James stared at me in wonder and he blushed when his light blue eyes met my dark ocean blue eyes. I blushed for his staring at me.

"I'm going to go my room for awhile," I said getting up from my seat. James just looked down at his red boots and nodded his head.

We finally arrived in London at 4:30 p.m. The labratory was in the outskirts of London in a meadow with many trees, flowers and wildlife everywhere. There was also a little stream intersecting the wide meadow that stretched out for miles and a few hills dotted the land too. A wide and fairly large building stood in the middle of the meadow with flowers surrounding the place as if they were guards trying to protect it. The bug-like plane hovered a few feet away from the lab off the ground, and slowly it began to land on the ground.

"Okay, so who would like to volunteer to go check out the building for any sign of danger?" Tony asked as he walked into the room in his Iron Man suit. I raised my hand as well as Hawkeye and James. Vision opened the hatch and we walked over to the lab, I could sense a lot of energy coming off of it and I knew something wasn't quite right about this place. We walked up to the door of the lab and we shoved it open, but long snake-like arms grabbed all 3 of us and dragged us back inside while shutting the door behind them.

**Time Skip**

I opened my eyes and groaned in pain. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the room I was in. It was a large room with plants and other forms of vegetation all over the place in the room. _Where am I? What happened? Where's James and Hawkeye?_ Quickly, I got up and ran to the door, which was covered in thick vines with thorns all over them. I pulled out my sword from its sheathe, that hangs off of my belt, and sliced and chopped all of the vegetation growing on the door; I pushed open the door only to be met with a swamp bog. Suddenly, a black fingerless gloved hand grabbed me by my mouth and pulled me behind a corner before I even had the chance to react.

"Sh! Rosemary, it's me, Hawkeye," Hawkeye reassured me. I whirled around on my heel and faced the person who scared me half to death. It was Hawkeye! I sighed with relief.

"You've got no idea how glad I am to see you. I thought I was going to have to look for you and James on my own," I exclaimed with relief and Hawkeye's face became solemn.

"Yeah, well, we still have to find James," Hawkeye said simply and my eyes widened in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Next Avengers. I only own the plot of this story, Rosemary and Penny.

* * *

"It's okay, James," I told him reassuringly. The truth is, I kind of liked it. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, which to me felt like a few years. Involuntarily, both teens moved closer to each other without breaking eye contact. They were only centimeters away from kissing, when a large apple fell and landed on Rosemary's head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain as I rubbed the top of my head, where the apple had fallen. I looked up at the tree, and see Blackie hidden in the leaves and branches holding an apple in her paw. 'What are you doing? You barely know him and he barely knows anything about you, and you're already kissing!' Blackie roared. Luckily, James didn't understand what Blackie had said, otherwise he would've been blushing redder than a tomato.

"Are you okay?" James asked concerned. He stared at me as I rubbed my aching head.

"Yeah, Blackie just dropped an apple on my head," I explained casually. I lay down on the ground on my back in the cool shade of the apple tree we were under. James did the same and for awhile we just lay there in a comfortable silence looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, um…Rosemary, what was The Incident Penny had cried about yesterday?" I flinched and I sighed sadly.

"It all started a couple of years ago, when I was 12 years old and Penny was 10 at the time. My mom's sisters, brother-in-laws, my cousins and dad all lived together in the same large bungalow-type of house out in the rainforest of our home. One day, something changed...I still don't know what it was.

I went to go tell my mom, but when I was about to tell her, pirates burst through the bungalow. My mom told me to get my cousins out of here and run. I took Penny, Abigail and our pets into the forest to hide, but a bunch of them ran after us. They surrounded us and took us aboard their ship; they tied us up to the mast of the ship and forced us to watch our parents' deaths. When they killed our parents…I just…snapped," I told him sadly. A lone tear slipped out of my eye and slid down my soft cheek. James gently wiped it away.

"It's okay, Rosemary. It's over," James reassured me quietly and he gave me a tight hug. I trembled as I remembered the worst day of my life.

"Penny and Abigail saw everything; I was so ashamed and I wasn't really thinking straight at the time. So, I took them away from our home and we came to live here in England. One day, I decided to just leave them, I thought the best thing for them was to stay away from me, so I wouldn't endanger them because of my powers. After my parents' deaths, I'd been having less control of my powers because of my strong emotions. I had so much aggressive energy, that I decided to help the people in Ultra City to take my mind off of things, to start off fresh and to maybe find some foundation in my life again," I finished shakily. I buried my tear stained face into James's shirt and cried my eyes out for the longest of times. While she was crying, James had been gently stroking her hair in feeble attempts to calm her down and to comfort her. He never would've imagined anyone have to go through all of that.

"How did you meet Hawkeye?" James asked carefully and he was met with another sniffle.

"I met him when we were little kids. I would come to America, when I was younger. We'd play and hang out together, but we slowly grew apart and when I came one day, he barely looked at me. At the end of the day, when he actually said something to me, he said that we should stop seeing each other and move on. He said that he was too busy for hanging out and he had to start learning how to be in charge of the Scavengers, but we did stay in touch. I understood what he meant, so we wrote letters to each other and remained good friends, while still being able to do our own things," I explained slowly. For the next couple of minutes, I continued to cry into James's shirt, until I eventually fell asleep on his shirt. Slowly, James picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bedroom. He placed Rosemary on her bed in a comfortable position, but before he left her room, he gently kissed her cheek and left quietly.

"That was very sweet of you James," Penny said slyly as she grew out of her pixie form with a video camera in her hands. James blushed.

"How much did you get on tape?" James asked flustered. Penny smirked as she held the camera above her small head.

"When you carried her in from outside to the part where you kissed her on the cheek," Penny answered mischievously.

James paled.

"What are you going to do with that?" James asked nervously. Her grin got larger.

"I'm going to show everyone, including Rosemary," Penny exclaimed as she laughed evilly and she ran off with James chasing after her. Things just kept getting worse.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded furiously from the couch. Penny explained to him about the video innocently and Tony asked for her to play the video for them, much to James's dismay.

"Wait, I want Rosemary to see this," Penny exclaimed in innocent excitement. Pym flew out into the hall to go get Rosemary, but when she entered the room, she was still half asleep. Rosemary let out a loud yawn.

"We're going to watch a little video, that I got on tape," Penny said sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please write reviews and tell me what you think about my fics. I only own Rosemary, Penny, their pets and the plot of the story. On with the story. I also own all OC characters in this story. I don't own the Next Avengers.

* * *

"Hurry up, then," Rosemary replied half asleep. She placed the DVD into the DVR, and played it for all of them to see. Rosemary's eyes widened, while everyone laughed at the scene unfolding before them between her and the end, Rosemary saw James kissing her cheek and she trembled, then everyone turned to stare at her and James. Then, she fainted off of the sofa onto the floor. They all laughed, except for James who just blushed a deep shade of red.

"James and Rosemary sitting in a tree," Pym sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Penny finished. Then, silence fell over them, but Penny heard the familiar sound of the beating of fairy wings in the distance. She turned around to see her older cousin Ruby! Ruby, like herself, had fairy-like wings, she wore a red dress that went down to her knees, red flats, she has brown eyes, curly brown hair and an endless supply of love arrows and darts.

"AH!" Penny screamed and she tried to push Pym out of the room, but in one quick movement, Ruby shot both of them with two love arrows. They immediately fell in love and they held hands together (**A/N: Pym and Penny already had big crushes on each other, but when Ruby's love darts hit them, they were caught under her love spell and they now act like love struck teens)**.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" Tony demanded coldly.

"I'm Ruby and I have the power to fall in love. I already know who's in love with who," Ruby explained with Cheshire cat grin. Rosemary groaned and looked up at her flying annoying cousin and the love struck pair.

"Ugh, what are you doing here, Ruby?" I asked groggily. Ruby smirked.

"Well, hello to you too, Princess Rosemary," Ruby said with a snicker. Everyone gasped at this, while I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I repeated with an edge to my voice.

"Just to give you a present, cousin," Ruby answered evilly, she hooked an arrow to her bow and pointed it at James.

"James, run!" I yelled in panic and he bolted out of the room. You're probably wondering who Ruby is, so I'll just shed a little light on that concept. Ruby is my cousin on my mom's side of the family and her family's ruling my home, since my parents gave up the throne. She's the total opposite of me and the most obnoxious and annoying person you'll ever meet in your life. Unlike most of my family, Ruby has the power to make people fall in love with her arrows and darts.

Ruby faced me with her bow and arrow, and she shot me with it in the leg. I flinched, when the arrow came in contact with my leg and I knew she had been aiming at me the whole time. Aw, man, she knows I like James now. Ugh, she'll never let me live this one down. Ruby grinned once she saw the realization sink into me.

"My work here is done," Ruby declared loud enough for just me to hear and she disappeared. I looked at my leg, it was turning pink and a wave of emotions overwhelmed me. So, I did the only thing that came to mind; I screamed.

"Rosemary!" Torunn screamed, and then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to post this up as fast as I could. Plus, I thought it would be interesting for you to meet Rosemary's rival and one of her family members. So, basically here's some background between Rosemary and Ruby. Ever since they were kids, Rosemary and Ruby have always been rivals and opposites. Rosemary's a tomboy as you all know, but Ruby's an obnoxious girly girl and likes to annoy people by making random people fall in love with each other. However, Ruby isn't like an evil villain, she's just mean, especially since her family is the royal monarchs of her home. Rosemary's parents, uncles and aunts on her mom's side of the family gave up the throne to her cousins to rule b/c they wanted to live somewhat normal lives with their children. Please **Rate/Review** my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I still don't own The Next Avengers only the plot and the OC characters.

* * *

The next day, Rosemary woke up in the afternoon to find herself in her room. _How did I get here?_Then she remembered the previous day's actions; she rubbed the spot where she was hit, and it felt like nothing had happened to it. Slowly, she got up, walked out of her room and outside towards the meadow. The birds were happily chirping and a herd of galloping wild black horses galloped around Rosemary in a circle formation as they ran around her, and then they galloped away into the horizon.

"Wow." I exclaimed in wonder. Without thinking, I ran back into the house/lab and told Torunn what she had seen and Torunn stared back at her in amazement.

"Let's go see what the others are up to," I suggested randomly. I dragged Torunn out of her room along the hall to the common room. Pym and Penny were sitting together, snuggling close together; James and Hawkeye were watching TV.

"Hi guys!" I called excitedly. They looked at her with a bored expression for a moment, but they returned their gazes back to the TV. "How about we go for a picnic or something?" I asked them.

"You're really hyper today, Rosemary," Tony commented as he walked into the room. "But, I do think you should take it easy. You were out cold for 2 days," Tony suggested.

"Ugh!" Rosemary cried. She clutched the sides of her head and she screamed in agony. 'Come on, you know you want to give into Ruby's spell.' A voice in Rosemary's head stated the obvious. 'No! I'm not going to!' Rosemary yelled at the voice. 'Why not?' 'Because I'm not letting you take control over y mind!' Blue energy began to appear around her. Her eyes turned a clear blue color s she was losing control of her powers.

"Ah!" I screamed in agony as my body started to jerk in different directions. Then Penny and Pym joined in on the screaming in pain as well.

"What's happening?" Hawkeye cried over the screaming with his hands over his ears to block out the screaming. Suddenly, the screaming coming from Pym and Penny stopped, and then they both collapsed off the couch and onto the floor. Penny jolted awake wide-eyed as she witnessed her cousin screaming in pain.

"Rosemary! No!" Penny ran over to her now floating cousin.

"Penny, I can't control my powers! You have to go!" I cried out to her as I cringed in pain. Penny shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. My vision was starting to get blurry and I didn't know how long I could last before I can't control my powers.

"No!" Penny protested shakily.

"Go, now!" I screamed. Penny didn't protest this time, and the Avengers grabbed Pym quickly following Penny out of the old building. As soon as they got a safe distance away from the building, they saw Rosemary flying in the middle of a hurricane! Now, Penny was crying uncontrollably. James ran over to the hurricane and leaped onto pieces of flying concrete and other pieces of debris, until he launched himself onto Rosemary bringing her into his chest.

"James, what are you doing?" I cried in despair. "Run, please!" James shook his head in protest.

"I'm not leaving you! You can do this!" James shouted encouragingly over the whirling winds.

"I can't! It's too late!" I cried with tears streaming down my face. James gently wiped away her tears.

"I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you behind," James reassured her gently. I remained silent for a moment and I concentrated as hard as I could. Slowly, yet surely, the hurricane began to stop as they descended back down to the meadow. I clung onto James's chest from using so much effort from concentrating so hard.

"I told you, I knew you could do it." James comforted me. He held onto me firmly as I quickly began to lose consciousness in his arms.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed again. The events of the day slowly appeared in my mind like a slideshow. I got up and ran out of my room in search of my friends. In a few minutes, I burst into the common room where everyone, but one person was waiting, they stared at me in astonishment.

"Rosemary!" Everyone ran up to me and hugged me so hard that they nearly squeezed the life out of me. Eventually, they finally let me go.

"Where's James?" I asked confusedly while scanning the clearing in search of someone.

"He's near the stream over there," Pym answered excitedly. I dashed out of the clearing, through a bunch of trees narrowly missing a few branches and I skidded to a halt at the streambed. I found him a few feet away from where I was on the streambed sitting on the gravel with his knees tucked into his chest.

"James!" He bolted up and looked at her for a moment. They both ran towards each other and I jumped into his outstretched arms clinging to his neck.

"Thank you for coming back for me, James,"

"You're welcome," They looked into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Hawkeye asked with a smirk on his face from behind them.

"Or are you going to kiss?" Torunn finished from him. All of the Avengers, even Vision's head, were smirking at them. They both blushed beet red.

"I love you," I said while holding both of his hands.

"I love you too," James moved in closer to me, but my lips crashed into his first. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Pym saw this as the opportunity to give Penny a quick peck on the lips, he blushed at the huge smile on her face as she kissed him back a second time. After we broke apart from our kiss, James wrapped his large arms around my torso and gave me one of the best hugs I've ever had in my life. I leaned into his chest, I felt safe in his embrace.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered in James's ear. "You came for me when I needed help. Thank you so much," I replied in his ear.

"You're welcome," James whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Meeting you and the others helped me remember what it felt like to be loved," James was stunned into silence. They both leaned their heads close to each other and kissed my gently this time.

"Come on, guys. Let's give these two some alone time." Tony said. The other Avengers walked back to the lab, while James and Rosemary stood near the streambed staring off into the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**R.O.: I hope you liked this story. Please rate and review it.**


End file.
